


Falling

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: Clarke watches as the angel with black wings falls and she falls with her. Or, the one where Raven is a fallen angel that Falls in love with the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do these beautiful prompts any justice.

She's always hated the feeling of falling. It makes her a bit sick to her stomach. 

Now, plummeting down toward the face of the Earth, Raven feels hopeless. She knows her wings won't safe her. She's overcome with dread. (Though she won't admit feeling afraid, even to herself.)

-

The crash _hurts_.

-

"Look, a falling star!" 

Finn points above the city as they sit on the hood of his pitiful excuse of a car. 

"I don't think that's a star, Finn," Clarke argues, squinting at the line of fire going down the night sky. She thinks she sees _wings_. 

"Whatever, I'm trying to be romantic..." 

Clarke doesn't listen to his grumbling, she watches the thing fall instead until it connects with the ground. 

She makes a mental note to go to the woods first thing tomorrow.

-

Finn insists on going with her. Clarke doesn't want him to, he'll just be in the way, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him so. She tells herself she'll deal with that later.

She dreams of angels.

-

She wakes up. 

It hurts.

Her wings are all sorts of broken and it hurts hiding them. She doesn't cry.

-

She wakes up again to _yelling_.

"Are you alright?" a boy shouts as she opens her eyes.

Sitting up hurts. 

"Are you alright?" the boys shouts again, coming closer. 

Raven recognizes the face she sometimes would see in her dreams. Same shaggy hair.

"Yeah," she croaks. Clears her throat. "Yes." 

"You're bleeding," says another voice. Feminine voice. 

Raven looks up and sees a girl. 

(To say she looks like an angel seems inappropriate.)

"Must have bumped my head at night," she shrugs, aiming for casual. At least now she knows what the gross sticky feeling came from. 

The girl introduces herself as Clarke and the boy is Finn, and his name sounds familiar but she likes hers more. Clarke tells her she'll clean her wound and that she needs to go with her. 

Raven goes.

-

It hurts. 

Stings and burns and Raven keeps hissing in pain. It's unfamiliar to her, pain. 

Clarke told Finn to go grab some clean clothes for her and Raven is glad they're alone. Something about Clarke makes her feel safe. Makes all of _this_ feel somewhat right. 

-

"You never told me your name," says Clarke as they sit on the roof of an apartment building. 

She looks up at the stars and thinks of her wings, as dark as the night. 

"Raven."

Clarke looks at her like she is precious. "Beautiful name." 

It feels like falling all over again.


End file.
